


Wistful

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was that boy? Caroline sighed with exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Luzula on Valentine's Day 2008

Where was that boy? Caroline sighed with exasperation. If she took her eye off of him for one second, Lord only knew what kind of trouble he would get into. She shook her head, chiding herself. What was she going to do? Benton was so smart; it would only be a matter of time before he outgrew what teaching she could give him. Then what?

She needed to talk to Robert, but she had no idea when he would get back from patrol. Damn the man -- didn't he realize that he family needed him just as much as the RCMP did? She brushed her red hair off her forehead and smiled as she walked into the dog shed. She should have known she'd find Benton here.

Benton had a real affinity for the dogs, a connection with them that she envied. She found him curled around Scout, the lead dog, telling him stories about magical princesses and dragons and knights. She sat down next to him and snuggled both of them, boy and dog, knowing how precious time was. It wouldn't be long before he would grow past the point of hugs and cuddles.

 

-fin-


End file.
